ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nokogirin
is a Monster that appeared in the TV series, The Return of Ultraman. It appeared in episode 26, entitled "Mystery Homicide Beetle Incident" Subtitle: Character History 'The Return of Ultraman' Coming to Earth in the form of a meteor, Nokogirin emerged from the crash crater near Tokyo, where it immediately murdered a man using a electric shaver. Although the Monster Attack Team initially regarded to the report of the death as not part of their jurisdiction, it soon became abundantly clear that the man's death was no natural murder when a woman was found burned to a crisp in another murder case, under the same conditions as the man. MAT enters the case and discovers Nokogirin attacking a stick of lipstick, leading to member Hideki Go to suspect that the insect is of extraterrestrial origins. Realizing that this lipstick is the same type as the one he gave to his girlfriend Aki Sakata, Go contacts the Sakata household while Nokogirin escapes the scene. Later that night, Nokogirin murders a biker revving up his motorcycle and proceeds to stalk Aki. Aki arrives home and shuts Nokogirin out, with her older brother Ken Sakata giving her Hideki's warning. However, her younger brother Jiro Sakata overhears the conversation. Taking the conversation as a threat to his bug-hunting hobby, as Jiro had just caught Nokogirin as it was sneaking around the Sakata home, Jiro sneaks Nokogirin into the Sakata household, who then breaks out of its glass cage in the night and stalks towards a sleeping Aki with an intent to kill. Aki wakes up from Nokogirin's buzzing and evacuates the building, while MAT arrives to capture the insect. After being captured, MAT realizes through experiments that Nokogirin mistakes the buzzing from electronics as the sounds of an enemy insect, and attacks the source with a powerful Destruction Ray. As such, MAT decides to eradicate the insect at their shooting range with a new weapon: the Space Laser. However, upon firing 2 shots at the insect, MAT realizes that Nokogirin was able to absorb the energy from the weapon and grow to human-size. Three more shots were fired at Nokogirin before it escapes in a cloud of dust, burrowing deep underground. As MAT takes off into the air, Nokogirin reappears in Tokyo, where it begins to wreck havoc upon the city. Hideki transforms into Ultraman Jack in order to combat the nemesis, but found himself overwhelmed by Nokogirin's powerful pincers and Destruction Ray. Worsening the issue is Nokogirin's durability, in which it survived a direct shot from the Specium Ray with no visible damage. However, the tied of battle turned when MAT blew out Nokogirin's left eye with a shot from the MAT Bazooka, giving Jack the opportunity to use his Ultra Bracelet an sever Nokogirin's center antennae, stunning the beast and leaving it vulnerable. Jack then finished off Nokogirin with the Ultra Shot. Appearances in other media 'Redman' Nokogirin appears in Redman episodes 32, 35, and 38. Other appearances 'Manga' *Nokogirin appears in the Manga "Shine Ultra Star" as a member of the monster army. In said Manga, it was part of Alien Guts' battalion that attacked the Chubu region. 'Miscellaneous' *Despite not appearing in the movie physically, Nokogirin was identified on the right arm of Beryudora in the film "Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie". Weapons and Abilities * Destruction Ray (破壊光線 - Hakai kōsen): A powerful beam launched from Nokogirin's center antennae. * Armor: Unless stunned, Nokogirin's body is powerful enough to easily withstand the power of the Specium Ray. Behind the scenes *Nokogirin was designed by designer Ken Kumagai, with direct influence from insects like the stag beetle and the rhinoceros beetle Portrayal * to be added Notes * Nokogirin was indirectly referenced in episode 12 of Ultraman Ace, when the main character Seiji Hokuto was deciding on how to destroy the Chouju Sabotendar, which is currently disguised as a cactus. Hokuto recalled that "there had been a case where an insect absorbed laser energy and became gigantic", referencing Nokogirin. Gallery Nokogilin EXTRA.png References Category:Ultraman Jack Monsters Category:Redman Monsters Category:Beryudora's Right Arm